Their Sin
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: They couldn't help it. They were attracted to her, in the most sinful of ways, and Joan wasn't sure how exactly to handle their sin. "Wait, ALL of you love me?" Rated M for utterly sinful filth. Fem!JaunexSisters, miniseries
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello all, this is the very first fem Jaune x Sisters story on the site. This sinful filth will be the first in a new wave of yuris to come out, so have fun reading!**_

 **Their Sin**

 _Summary: They couldn't help it. They were attracted to her, in the most sinful of ways, and Joan wasn't sure how exactly to handle their sin. "Wait, ALL of you love me?"_

 ***Chapter 1***

The Arc family in Nibelheim was one that was quite strange. Juniper and Alexander Arc were parents to eight children, all of them daughters.

Janette was the oldest daughter, and a full-time huntress. Her light hair was dyed with blue streaks, and unlike the rest of her family, she had a love for explosives, whether it was blowing a bolt with only a whisper of a sound or rigging a dozen barrels of gasoline to create a firestorm from hell. Ironically, her temper was nonexistent; she kept a cool and calm head at all times, the twenty-five year old often being the lone voice of reason during family disputes.

Jenna and Jade were the first set of twins. Jade had long spiky tresses, and Jenna's hair was long and flowing. The two were graduates of Beacon Academy as well, and earning a reputation for their swordsmanship. Jade was brash and aggressive, relying on her sword's sheer weight and size, whereas Jenna's long odachi was razor sharp and perfect for her quicker, more composed style. The two celebrated their twenty-third birthday over a week ago, and yet to their parents' annoyance, had yet to outgrow their childhood mischievousness.

Jane was the third oldest at twenty one, and considered the taskmaster of the family. Unlike the rest of her family, she had chosen to not be a huntress and instead focused on being a blacksmith. It was her who made both Jenna and Jade's weapons, making them perfect for killing Grimm. Her hair was always found in a long, elegant braid that fell all the way down to her backside.

Julia and Jan were the second pair of twins at twenty years old. Jan had a love for beating the living hell out of Grimm with her twin maces and letting out loud victory yells, and Julia was very, very quiet. She only spoke when necessary, and sometimes not even then. Quite a few spread rumors about the black sheep of the Arc family secretly being into the forbidden art of necromancy, but no one dared to say it to her face in fear of her twin and the youngest sister of the family. Julia would often blush every time someone teased about her having a crush on her little sister, and wouldn't say anything.

Jeanne was the second youngest, at nineteen. The self-proclaimed 'slayer of one thousand Grimm' loved to boast about her prowess in battle to no one in particular, and was fiercely protective of her little sister, getting into quite a many fights with boys who couldn't take no for an answer. Those who dared to hurt her in any way were sure to feel the wrath of Jeanne's claymore.

And finally, there was Joan. The 'baby' of the family, at seventeen years old, there were many adjectives one could use to describe her. Lovable, adorable, and a bit of a ditz to name a few. She was practically the spitting image of her mother, with the same blonde hair and even the same sort of fighting style. She was a sweetheart, unless someone messed with one of her big sisters. She flung herself headfirst at a boy who tried to grope Jane, pounding him with her shield until she had to be dragged off of him. Joan wasn't the best fighter, and ended up on her ass more than anyone during family sparring practice.

And by Oum, if she had to hear the words, "Joan, are you okay?" one more time, she'd start believing they cared about her more than in a sisterly way. If only she knew that it was true.

* * *

Jenna sighed as she walked into Jeanne's room. "What is it now? I swear, if it's another 'I think I like this guy', I'm really going to smack you."

Jeanne squirmed, her face crimson, and the older Arc sister rolled her eyes. "I'm right, aren't I? Sis, you can't—"

"It's not a boy," Jeanne interrupted. She shuffled her feet, and the typically boastful girl was unusually quiet.

"Oh, so you're batting for the home team?" Jenna's annoyed expression was replaced by one of endless teasing, and she smirked. "Oh, now this truly is scandalous behavior. I never expected this from you. So, who is it?"

Jeanne shook her head violently, drawing her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth. "I can't tell you…you wouldn't understand."

"Fine. I'll guess." Jenna folded her arms. "Is it someone we know?" _'No fucking way. I thought I was the only one who was out of the closet and proud of it.'_

A nod answered her. "Very well. We see her every day."

"Okay." Jenna pursed her lips, thinking. _'So, someone we know, and we see her every day? But the only one I can think of is…'_

She stopped, her jaw falling to the ground. "No way…you're kidding me, right? You have a crush on _her_?"

Jeanne looked away guiltily. "I told you that you wouldn't understand…"

"Understand what, that you have a crush on your little sister?" Jenna sighed and took a seat next to her, rubbing her back. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you're not the only damn one who does. Janette and I have been talking about it the past week or so. I'd be very surprised if Jade doesn't. Jane either doesn't or is hiding it well, and I know for a fact Julia and Jan do. Come on, haven't you seen how they act around Joan?"

"I thought they were only doing it for a bet or something," Jeanne mumbled.

"You are unbelievable, little sis." Jenna gave her a pat on the back, giving her a sympathetic smile. "One word of advice, as we're finding out the very hard way."

"What?" Jeanne sighed.

"Make sure you're obvious about it to Joan. She's an idiot about this kind of stuff," she replied, walking out to give her sister some alone time.

Jenna honestly wished she was kidding about it, too. As much as she and the rest of her sisters loved Joan, the youngest member of the Arc family was probably the most clueless when it came to taking hints.

Janette even tried to get Joan for herself after sparring practice, saying she could 'show her a few moves'. And true to form, Joan didn't get the not-so-subtle innuendo and said that she couldn't dance.

Jade and Jenna howled with merciless laughter at Janette's loud groan of frustration after witnessing that one.

In a way, Jenna was glad that Janette didn't get Joan first, even if the rivalry was friendly. It was a competition between them, after all.

And the prize was Joan.

It was strangely arousing to her. The idea of performing lewd acts on her own sister was as exciting as it was forbidden. It was such a sinful act, and yet it was one she'd enjoy tremendously.

Jenna walked into her and Jade's room, and she found her twin waiting on her bed. Jade gave her an exasperated look, peeking up from her dirty magazine carefully disguised as a weapons catalogue. "You are un-fucking-believable, you know that?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jenna grinned, amused at her twin's reaction. "I didn't do anything but offer good sisterly advice."

"Uh huh, sure." Jade rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll believe that when pigs grow wings. I thought it was supposed to be your and Janette's sin, not hers. I refuse to believe you want more competition for Joan."

"Are you accusing me of secretly trying to start an incest harem so Janette can't have sweet little Joan all to herself?" Jenna's smirk grew. "I'm almost offended, sis."

"Keyword: almost." Jade grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Pain in the ass."

Jenna batted it away with a lazy flick of her wrist, grinning mischievously. "I don't see why you continue to deny you have a crush on Joan. It would be so much easier to admit that you do rather than hold in all this denial. You'll only hurt yourself in the long run." _'It's so much fun to tease her. Sorry Jade, but you're too much fun for me to resist teasing.'_

Jade's face lit up, and she started to stutter a bit. "I-I don't!"

' _Gotcha.'_ Jenna strutted over to her, poking her in the chest playfully. "The way you blush says otherwise, dear sister~."

"Oh shut the hell up," Jade grumbled, throwing another pillow. This time, it met its mark and hit Jenna in the face.

Jenna recovered, chuckling menacingly. "Oh no, now you've awakened the one winged angel of tickle torture." She pounced like a tiger, pinning her twin down and ruthlessly tickling her sides.

"W-would you stop calling yourself that!?" Jade gasped out, giggling like a madman as her sister tickled her. "S-stop it! I give up!"

"Do you really? I don't believe you." Jenna's hand crept down to her legs, pinching them a little.

"Eep!" Jade squirmed, trying to get away from her. "C-come on! I give up!"

"Good." Jenna let her sister go, and Jade sat up, clutching her sides and giving her a dirty look.

"Never…do…that…again…" she wheezed.

"Come here, you." Jenna smirked and pulled her in for a tight hug, giving her butt a gentle pinch. "The sooner you tell Joan, the better."

"You really think she'll just take it no problem?" Jade sighed, not even bothering to retaliate for the butt pinch.

Jenna smirked and patted her shoulder. "Puh-lease. Once that ditz realizes it, undoubtedly because of me, you, or Jeanne, we'll be gravy."

"I knew it." Jade rolled her eyes and gave her an exasperated look. "This is part of some grand scheme of yours to make sure that Janette doesn't get her to herself, isn't it?"

"I plead the Fifth."

"Pain in the ass…"

Jenna rubbed her hands gleefully, stealing a look at the clock on their bedside table. The bright red letters shone 3:30 pm, and she winked. "So, dear sister, what do you plan on doing while we wait for Mom to get back from her shopping trip with Joan? If you need help, I'll be glad to lend a hand to a sister in need~."

 _CRASH!_

"Jade, put your Buster Sword down. I can't fuck Joan if the house is in shambles."

* * *

Joan struggled up the steps, carrying five bags worth of clothes that her mom insisted on buying. "Oh come on!" _'Why does she need this many clothes? She won't even wear half of them!'_

She let out a sigh, trudging into the house. "Hey, we're back."

Immediately after she spoke, she was instantly swarmed by her older sisters. "Waah! Hey!"

"Joan!"

"We missed you~."

"Welcome back!"

"Sorry you had to endure her torture! I'll go next time!"

Joan struggled through the blonde maze of bodies, blushing as they fawned over her. "Guys, I'm okay. Really. It wasn't that bad."

Ever since she turned fifteen and had her aura unlocked, she didn't understand why her sisters acted like this around her. They constantly fussed over and were extremely protective and clingy. Almost…too clingy for it to be purely overprotective sisterly acts. _'What if…they're trying to say they like me?'_

' _Nah, that wouldn't happen.'_ Joan dismissed that idea quicker than it had formed in her head. There's no way her sisters would do that. She knew that incest was a thing from some of the naughty books she read in secret, but she didn't believe for a second that her own sisters would feel that way towards her. She'd know.

Right?

"Hey, let her breathe, will you?" Jenna's voice spoke louder than the rest. "Joan, something came in the mail for you. It's waiting for you on your bed. Don't worry about this; me and Jade will take care of it."

"Thanks, Jenna." Joan gave her a relieved smile. She could always count of Jenna to be reasonable whenever Janette wasn't around. "You're a lifesaver."

"Anytime, kiddo." Jenna winked.

Joan managed to free herself from her sisters' evil clutches and ran up the stairs to her room, curious as to what could have come in. _'That's a little weird. I don't remember ordering anything, and it isn't my birthday.'_

She headed inside, and like Jenna said there was a small package waiting for her on her bed, wrapped with a light-ish red bow on it.

The blonde unwrapped it and saw that it was a notebook, with 'For Joan' written on it. "Huh. I wonder what this is about."

She opened to a random page and started to read.

 _Joan looked up at the girl whose thighs she was between, planting gentle kisses on them. "Feel good?"_

 _The girl nodded weakly, moaning as Joan's tongue gently circled around her wet sex. "J-joan~!" The two had been at it for hours now, and both of their desires burned as bright as ever._

 _Joan's tongue licked eagerly, tasting more of her, and she gave her sensitive clit a loving kiss. "You're so beautiful. I love you."_

 _Her tongue slipped inside her, and the girl screamed out as she orgasmed violently. Her nectar gushed out, and her creamy thighs kept Joan's head in place. "Joan~! Kyaa!"_

 _She shook, and she pulled Joan on top of her for a sweet, loving kiss. "Oh Oum, I love you so much."_

Joan's face was redder than a tomato, and she dropped it in shock of what she just read. "D-did I just read a book of me having sex with someone!?" _'Who the hell wrote this!?'_

She picked it up, and read the last line on the page.

 _Joan kissed back, entwining her hand with hers. "I love you too, sis."_

"WHAT!?" Joan shrieked in shock. "I-I just read an incest smut of myself! Jenna! You better explain yourself!"

She stalked out, ready to give her mischievous older sister a serious tongue-lashing. When she got to Jenna and Jade's room, she was in for one hell of a shock.

Jenna was on her bed wearing a pair of lacy silver panties, and a hungry smirk was on her face. Joan froze in shock, and Jenna stalked over to her like a tiger. "What's the matter, sis? Cat got your tongue~?"

"I…I…" Joan backed up until she hit the wall, and Jenna sexily strutted towards her, cupping her chin and dragging a finger down her chest.

"Oh, Joan…" she sighed. "You have no idea how painful it's been, hiding this shameful secret from you."

"S-sis…"

"Shush. No words…" Jenna placed a finger on her lips to silence her before tilting her chin up. "By the gods, you are absolutely irresistible…"

"You mean you've felt like this the whole time?" Joan whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You are a complete dunce, Joan. Our hints haven't exactly been subtle."

"Our?"

"Janette and me."

Joan looked down at the floor in shame, her face crimson. She felt bad for not recognizing the problem sooner. "All this time…and I didn't notice. I'm sorry, sis."

"You can make it up to me this way." Jenna placed her lips on hers.

Joan let out a muffled squeak of shock, trying hard to comprehend that her own sister was kissing her.

And she _liked_ it.

Jenna pulled away, giving her a lazy grin. "It felt good to get that out, Joan." She let Joan go, and she winked at her. "Don't go too far now~. We're not finished~."

She walked towards the bathroom, presumably to take a shower, and Joan slumped down to the ground, touching her lips. "W-why?"

"Why do I _like_ this?"

She didn't understand why, but she knew one thing.

This was their sin.

 _ **A/N: And that's it for the first one. This fic won't be too long (seven-eight chapters), and will be updated fairly regularly. So, I hope you enjoy the future chapters of this sinful fic!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Greetings to all you filthy bastards! Welcome to the second chapter of this utterly sinful depravity! I admit I'm a little ashamed of writing this, but good lord is this way too much fun to do.**_

 _ **Not all chapters will be the same length as the first one, by the way. This is a miniseries, after all.**_

 **Their Sin**

 _Summary: They couldn't help it. They were attracted to her, in the most sinful of ways, and Joan wasn't sure how exactly to handle their sin. "Wait, ALL of you love me?"_

 ***Chapter 2***

Joan picked at her dinner, not really focusing on the food. She wasn't able to get it out of her head, that she kissed her own sister and she liked it. _'Why? Why did I like it? Am I really attracted to my own sister that way?'_

' _Or is this some really bad perverted dream?'_ It seemed more likely. She gave herself a pinch on the arm and winced. _'Ow, that really hurt.'_

So much for hoping it was only a dream.

Her mother, Juniper Arc, frowned from her seat across the dinner table. "Joan? Are you feeling okay? It's not like you to not eat."

"Hmm?" Joan blinked, and she felt her stomach churn a little when she looked at the pork roast currently sitting on her plate. "I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry so much." _'No, I'm not fine. I just kissed my damn sister only thirty minutes ago after finding out she had a crush on me, and I don't know why the hell I liked it.'_

It was enough to drive her mad.

She stole a glance at Jenna. Her older sister hadn't said a word to her after their kiss, despite having told her to not go far and they weren't finished. _'Help me!'_

Her silent plea for help was answered by a knowing blink, and Jenna leaned over the table to rest her hand on Joan's head. "Hmm. You do feel a little warm. I think you should head on upstairs and rest for a bit. Don't worry; I'll keep these savages from stealing your dinner."

"Hey!" Jane and Jan protested. "We're not animals!"

"Uh, last year's Thanksgiving begs to differ," Julia returned quietly, pulling her black cloak tighter around her. How she was able to use a knife and fork while her hands were under a giant cloak was something Joan and the rest of the family never understood. But no one dared to question it, mainly out of fear of her using their body for some sort of dark necromantic ritual.

"Girls, please." Juniper sighed in exasperation, rubbing her temples. Having eight children took its toll on her both physically and mentally. "Try and act properly. Jenna, be a dear and get Joan to bed."

"But—" Joan started to protest, but her mother gave her a stern look.

"No buts, miss." She waggled her finger and pointed. "Get going."

Joan knew there was no sense in staying and trying to argue once her mother had that look on her face. _'Well…great.'_ "Alright, I will…"

Jenna stood up, putting an arm around her and helping her make her way to the staircase. Joan's body warmed up at the feeling of her hand on her back, and she squirmed as they walked upstairs. _'Dammit, why?'_

Jenna noticed, for a certain dangerous glint formed in her green eyes and a smirk grew. She leaned in to subtly nibble on the bottom of her ear teasingly. "Aww, are you getting all flustered by me touching you now? That's downright adorable, and not at all surprising considering what we did."

Her quiet whisper made Joan shiver, and she could feel herself start to sweat once they were out of earshot. She wrung her hands nervously, swallowing a painful lump in her throat, and looked at her sister with a pleading stare. "Jenna, please…"

"Hmm?" Jenna opened the door to her bedroom.

"I…I don't know what to do." Joan let out a sniffle. "Everything is so confusing, now. Ever since you kissed me, I keep feeling weird. Like I want to do more."

"Do you?" The devilish smirk Joan was so used to seeing on her sister's face formed. "Because I'm not gonna object to getting another taste of those soft lips of yours."

"Jenna!" Joan wanted to slap that damn smirk in frustration. "I'm fucking serious here!"

"So am I. If you liked it, then act on it." Jenna shrugged. "If not, then don't. It's pretty simple, Joan. Did you like it?"

Joan nodded, her face crimson. "A lot…"

Jenna licked her lips and cupped her cheek, leaning in close to her. "Do you want more? Or rather I stop?"

Joan sighed, and she looked away guiltily. "That's not the problem, sis. I don't know _why_ I like this. It feels so wrong. You're my sister, for hell's sake. This is incest."

"More like, 'wincest'." Jenna winked. "Eh? Get it? Because it's an incestual win?"

Joan rolled her eyes and pointed. "No. Corner of Shame. Now."

The Corner of Shame was a spot the Arc family (mainly Joan and Jade) reserved specifically for any member of the family who told either a pun or some other awful joke. Though it was mostly inhabited by Jenna, who had a serious addiction to puns.

Joan was about to start a petition to rename it, 'Jenna's Shameful Corner'.

"Oh, come on," Jenna protested. "You gotta let me have that one!"

But Joan kept pointing, her eye twitching angrily, and the older blonde sighed and walked over. "Fine, fine…I'll see myself out."

She put a little sway of her hips in her steps, and Joan pinched her nose to prevent from having a nosebleed at the sight of her sister's ass.

Dammit, it was too much for her to handle.

"Jenna?" she asked with a sigh.

"Hmm?"

"Stop shaking your ass unless you really want me to take you in the next five seconds."

Joan still didn't understand why the hell she was enjoying something as wrong as this, but all that really mattered was that she was enjoying herself.

Jenna grinned and stuck her tongue out at her mischievously. "Aww, what happened to it being so wrong, hmm?"

Joan rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples to ease the headache her sinful and perverted older sister was causing. "Pain in the ass. I never said I didn't like it. I only said that it felt wrong. I mean, what if someone finds out? What'll happen to us? I'm thinking of things like that, Jenna. I don't have your attitude of, 'I don't give a flying fuck'."

"First of, it's 'fuck them all, they can eat my dick'."

"You don't have a fucking dick!"

"Language!" someone, probably Jeanette or Julia, yelled from downstairs.

Joan could only sigh. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'll eat afterwards."

"Can I join?" Jenna asked.

She wasn't able to dodge the pillow chucked at her face in time, and Joan pulled her blanket over her.

It was good to have a nice talk with her sis. Even if she was a constant pain in the ass.

 _ **A/N: Short, but like I said, it's a miniseries. Those typically aren't long. Anyways, leave your thoughts below. Peace!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, my intoxicated ass decided to pick this up today and try writing for it again. Life has honestly been a little fucking hectic lately, with me getting a new job and a whole bunch of other shit regarding my parents' divorce.**_

 _ **So, if you spot any mistakes, know it's because I'm fucking wasted.**_

 **Their Sin**

 _Summary: They couldn't help it. They were attracted to her, in the most sinful of ways, and Joan wasn't sure how exactly to handle their sin. "Wait, ALL of you love me?"_

 ***Chapter 3***

While Joan was napping away, Jade took the time to corner her twin sister within seconds of the door closing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed in anger. "She doesn't need this shit! Especially from your sinful self!"

Jenna could only chuckle, and she whistled innocently despite the hot-headed twin's fierce glare. "Hey, she's doing just fine. I only gave her a little push in the right direction."

"You mean you tried to get in her pants," Jade deadpanned. She rubbed her temples, tempted to bring out her giant sword and smack her twin around with it until she was either tired or bored. "Give me one good reason not to utterly beat the living shit out of you."

"Because you love me?" Jenna tried with a grin.

"I object to that claim." Jade's eye twitched in annoyance. "Right now, I want to beat you to death for an hour."

' _And maybe snuggle up with Joan,'_ she added mentally. Sisterly cuddles were best cuddles in her opinion, and after dealing with the utter pain in the ass known as Jenna Arc, she could use them to help her make it through the day without resorting to raiding Janette's liquor stash at three in the morning again.

Jenna merely smirked and made no attempt to break free from Jade's iron death grip from hell. "Shouldn't you be downstairs eating the dinner our dear mother put her heart and soul into?"

"Nice try." Jade scowled. "I'm already done, and Jan and Julia are debating whether or not to steal yours. Before I left it was starting to get a little heated."

"Fuck me…" Jenna groaned and reluctantly went downstairs. "I'll go and make sure not another fight breaks out. In the meantime, don't you dare try anything with Joan."

Jade rolled her eyes and gave her a shove. "Get going." _'You are an utter pain in the ass. No wonder poor Joan has a headache and a half. The word 'shame' doesn't exist in her dictionary.'_

She carefully snuck into Joan's room, and her little sister looked so adorable while she slept. Her gentle breaths stirred her hair, and Jade knelt down to plant a kiss on her head.

Joan's eyes flickered open lazily, and she looked a little surprised to see her. "Jade…? What's going on?"

"Just thought you'd appreciate some sisterly snuggles," Jade replied truthfully. She didn't plan on doing anything else, despite what her horribly perverted twin may have thought. "May I?"

Joan nodded and she moved the covers aside so Jade could snuggle in next to her. "Thanks, sis…"

"No problem."

Jade smirked while Joan went back to sleep.

She knew how mad Janette and Jenna were going to be with her, but she didn't care. All that matter was she got to spend a little time with her baby sister. _'One for me.'_

The war was about to begin.

* * *

Janette rolled her eyes as Jenna pulled her to the side. "What do you want now? I swear to Oum, if—"

"Shush. This isn't about the time Jade and I stole half of your liquor." Jenna rolled her eyes. "No, this is about Joan."

Janette froze and began to sweat a little. "What about her?"

She became even more nervous when she saw that mischievous glint in Jenna's green eyes. "Oh god, what are you planning?" _'Great. She's planning something, and it's going to be bad considering who it is.'_

"Well, I already informed the object of our desire how we feel about her," Jenna said. "Naturally, she's going to need some time to process how she feels, correct?"

Janette nodded, the oldest Arc daughter not exactly liking where it was going. "So…?"

"So, why don't we all tell her together? Make her have a harem."

Janette nearly passed out at the mere thought of that, and she choked before regaining her composure. "Are you serious!? What the hell goes through your head?" _'No way. No fucking way. There's no way she just said that!'_

' _Wait a minute, remember who this is. This IS Jenna we're talking about, not Julia or Jeanne.'_

"Hey, it's an idea, not a dick. Don't take it so hard," Jenna snorted in response. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time you got a good look at this fine ass."

"You are unbelievable," the elder sister groaned, rubbing her head to ease the headache. "I'm starting to see what Jade means when she calls you the biggest pain in the ass in the family."

Jenna smirked and tapped her own rear. "You mean I have the finest ass in the family. I've seen you looking, you dirty little sinner."

Janette narrowed her eyes and growled. "You have three seconds to run before I do horrible things to your asshole. One." _'That's it. I've had it with this shit.'_ It was time to teach the sinful and shameless pervert she called a sister a lesson.

"Kinky."

"Two."

"I bet you'd love to get your hands on me too, hmm?"

"Three."

Jenna ran away with a cackle as the nearest object (in this case, Jade's shoulder pauldron) narrowly missed her ass. "Missed, bitch!"

"Language!" someone yelled from downstairs.

Janette ignored them and ran after her, throwing even more shit at her fleeing sister. "Get over here, you fucking perverted witch!" _'I'm going to fucking kill her!'_

She wouldn't actually kill her sister. She didn't want to risk having Jade come after her with that giant heap of raw steel she called a sword. She had seen the woman fight before, and gods it was terrifying. Whatever she hit with it, it was sure to be split into many different pieces.

' _Not to mention Joan would be upset.'_ The last thing Janette wanted to see was her favorite little sister cry because of something she did. So, she wouldn't attempt to cause permanent bodily damage to Jenna for her shameless behavior.

But she would give her a punishment she wouldn't forget.

When she caught her, that is. _'Just another day in the newly formed incest harem that is called the Arc household.'_

"When I catch you, your ass is mine!" she yelled.

"Can you at least buy me dinner first?" Jenna returned with a smirk. "I like to be wined and dined before I get fucked by my utterly sinful big sister."

Yep. She was definitely going to get it. Janette had a sneaking suspicion that Jade and Joan would approve, too.

 _ **A/N: Honestly, this came out a little better than I expected. Usually, when I write drunk, the weirdest shit comes out. I mean, if you guys have read 'The Mad King of Beacon', you'd understand exactly what I mean by that.**_

 _ **Do I plan on hardcore smut being in this? Uh, yeah. In the next chapter.**_

 _ **Did I just want an excuse to write some sisterly cuddles for this chapter? Guilty as charged. I like the stuffing of life known as fluff.**_

 _ **Who claims her first? Hell, I don't fucking know. *throws a dart at a dartboard* Huh…interesting…**_

 _ **Discord: C. Strife #5371**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Back from the dead, and with a new chapter for you. I am hoping to finish this one up by the end of the year, for next year is going to see a lot of stories get wrapped up too (I hope…), and a few other projects are getting introduced next year, including a Horizon Zero Dawn novelization.**_

 _ **Also, like I promised, glorious smut of the most sinfully filthy nature.**_

 **Their Sin**

 _Summary: They couldn't help it. They were attracted to her, in the most sinful of ways, and Joan wasn't sure how exactly to handle their sin. "Wait, ALL of you love me?"_

 ***Chapter 4***

A week had gone by since Joan's sisters had come out to her, and yet the youngest blonde couldn't help but feel nervous. None of them had acted on their affections apart from a few gentle kisses and some gropes (only from Jenna).

She had found out that she did like it, even though it was morally wrong. She really did love her sisters, just as much they loved her.

What she didn't understand was how she could make all of them happy at once without feeling like either a total whore or the biggest harem queen in the universe.

Jenna hadn't been much help. When Joan told her about her feelings, she merely smirked and said, "Now that's something that sounds like fun."

Joan's groan of frustration was heard throughout the house. Even Jane heard it from her workshop outside and came inside to snicker at her slight misfortune. If it weren't for Jan being the voice of reason, Joan would've unleashed her fury upon her older sister.

Now, Joan was lying on her stomach reading a smutty incest manga when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Jade walked in and plopped down next to her, ruffling her hair. "Reading smut again, little sis? How sinful of you."

Joan rolled her eyes and closed her manga, sliding it under her pillow. "Oh, shut up. You also read this crap. Hypocrite much?"

Jade smirked and ran a hand through her own spiky tresses, winking at her. "Hey, I admit to my shameful smut reading any day of the week. You're the only one who insists on calling it a beautiful work of literature."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

Joan planted her face in her pillow and groaned in annoyance. "Did you plan on doing anything? Or did you only come here to talk shit about my tastes?"

"I do plan on doing something," Jade replied.

"And what is that?" Joan rolled her eyes, lifting her head up.

"You." Jade leaned in and kissed her.

Joan let out a squeak of surprise, but she didn't pull away from it. Instead she kissed back, letting out little mewls against her sister's lips. Jade's were a little rougher than Jenna's, and her tongue began to prod at Joan's hungrily.

Joan opened her mouth obediently and let Jade invade her oral cavern. Her tongue explored every bit of her little sister's mouth and Joan's mewls turned into moans once Jade's hands started to roam.

Jade pulled away from their kiss slowly, gently biting Joan's lip, and she blinked. "Joan…are you sure you want to go through with this? I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable."

Joan nodded and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. "I'm sure. Please, take me."

Jade leaned down and start to kiss down Joan's chest, planting a few sloppy ones on her stomach. "As you wish."

Joan's breath was caught in her throat when her stomach was kissed, and she squirmed as Jade shifted so she was now on top of her. Her baggy grey sweatpants fell off her hips easily, and Jade smirked at her sultrily. "My oh my. No underwear, Joan? Makes me think you were planning this."

Joan blushed and covered her face with an embarrassed meep. "M-meep…" Despite her embarrassment, however, she slowly opened her pale legs. The invitation was out in the open, and Jade didn't waste any time in fulfilling her sister's desires.

Jade began to lick her sensitive sex, and Joan grabbed onto her hair with a loud moan. Her back arched and her legs trembled, and her mouth was open wide with ecstasy.

The sensation was new to her and she loved every little bit of it. Jade's tongue pressed against every sensitive pink fold and she moaned happily.

Losing her virginity was amazing, but losing it to her favorite big sister was even better. Not just for the sinful nature of the act, but for how much love was put into it. Jade wasn't being rough with her wet pussy; instead, she was being gentle, her tongue pressing into her most sensitive area with gentleness that didn't suit the normally brash warrior.

Joan's eyes rolled back into her head, and she gripped Jade's head and forced it down to keep it there while her orgasm approached.

Jade smirked, licking her lips and sucking greedily on her clit. "Enjoying this, aren't you? I love hearing you moan for me."

Joan's response was another loving moan, and her older sister smirked and flicked her tongue around the sensitive nub. "Say my name."

"J-jade!" Joan moaned out weakly, moving her hips into Jade's mouth. "Jade!"

"That's better." Jade gave her clit a passionate kiss and went back to licking her pussy. Joan wrapped her legs around Jade's head, and her thighs began to tremble with the approach of her orgasm.

Jade's tongue pushed past the folds and entered her, and Joan finally crumbled. With her mouth open with a shrill cry of love she came, her orgasm making her entire body shake with pleasure. "JADE~!"

She blacked out temporarily, struggling to keep conscious of her surroundings, and her hips jerked uncontrollably. Jade gripped her thighs to keep her from thrashing about too much, and when Joan finally recovered, she licked her lips with a lustful smirk on her face.

"My, you taste quite good, Joan. I can see why the others also want a piece of you," she said with a sultry wink.

Joan caught her breath, wiping her forehead with a gasp. "Fuck Jade…that was incredible…"

She pulled her in for a messy kiss, blushing when she tasted her own nectar on her sister's lips. Her tongue lapped at the stickiness, and she found herself getting aroused when she realized she enjoyed the lewd behavior.

"But how do I make them all happy?" she asked. "I don't know how to. It makes me feel like a slut…"

"Don't say that, you twit." Jade gently cuffed her over the head. "You aren't one. No, you're something a little different."

"And what is that?"

"The harem queen. We all love you, Joan."

Joan pondered that idea for a moment. "You know, I expect something like this to come out of Jenna's mouth."

"I know, right?"

"But…I actually like that idea."

The door burst open again, and in strode Jenna and Janette with devious smirks on their faces.

"Good." Jenna grinned. "Because you're not going anywhere for awhile, Joan."

"Well, fuck me…" Joan gulped as three of her sisters closed in on her.

The harem had been born.

 _ **A/N: And there we go. Glorious filthy smut, and even more filth in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Tags for next chapter: threesome, yuri, strap-on, oral sex, fingering.**_

 _ **Have fun! XD**_

 _ **Discord: C. Strife #5371**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Whelp…here's the depravity that I've promised. JoanxJennaxJanette threesome smut, and then some good old twincest between Jade and Jenna. Utter fucking filth. I am definitely crossposting this on AO3 to protect it in case it gets deleted. We've really hit the bottom of the goddamned barrel of filthy depravity XD.**_

 **Their Sin**

 _Summary: They couldn't help it. They were attracted to her, in the most sinful of ways, and Joan wasn't sure how exactly to handle their sin. "Wait, ALL of you love me?"_

 ***Chapter 5***

Joan was pushed onto her back by Jenna and she let out a startled meep. She had known that Jenna was by far the more forward of her sisters when it came to expressing her affections now, but she wasn't prepared for immediate assault on her lips.

Jenna's kisses were far hungrier than Jade's, and her tongue pushed into Joan's mouth. Her hand was between her thighs, rubbing her sex, and Joan mewled into her mouth. She was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm from Jade, and Jenna knew it.

"Someone is still very wet, I see," Janette remarked, watching the two kiss. She was already undressed, her perfectly shaped breasts bouncing while she crawled between her thighs. Her hand touched Joan's exposed sex, and she let out a weak moan.

Jade stood to the side to watch the three go at it. "I can tell you she tastes quite good. It's like honey."

"When you put it like that, I want to really claim her fine ass," Jenna murmured, running a hand through Joan's hair while they kissed. "But for now, you get to enjoy her, Janette."

"Gladly." Janette smirked and leaned down, kissing Joan's thighs. The younger blonde moaned happily into Jenna's mouth, enjoying her treatment.

Janette's kisses eventually led up to Joan's pussy, and Joan's moans grew louder. She moved her hips into the teasing kisses, her wet sex throbbing with desire. Her tongue wrestled with Jenna's and Janette stopped her kisses.

"Sisssss~," Joan whined, looking at her longingly. "I want you~."

She was silenced by another kiss from Jenna, and Janette granted her little sister her most sinful desires.

She began to lick Joan's pussy, and the blonde moaned happily into Jenna's mouth. The fleshy muscle prodded at her most intimate parts, and Janette's hands was massaging Joan's clit while she licked her.

"Jade was right; this little pussy of yours does taste good." Janette's tongue circled around her wet entrance, and her mouth closed around her clit to suckle on it. Joan's loud moan of pleasure was again muffled thanks to Jenna's furious kisses.

Janette gave her pussy a kiss, and Jenna's hand began to rub her sensitive clit while Janette went down on her. With both of her sisters now pleasuring her, Joan was practically melting from pleasure.

It was far too much for her inexperienced body to handle; even losing her virginity to Jade was nothing compared to having two people she loved touching her in this way.

Her orgasm was powerful, and it rippled through her body like a torrent. Joan spasmed, and when she regained composure her lips were covered by Janette's. She received yet another taste of herself, and Joan loved it.

She savored her own nectar, and Janette pulled away. "I love you, Joan."

"I love you too, sis." Joan licked her lips, her small tongue cleaning them. "Are you going to work now?"

"Yeah," Janette grinned apologetically. "Sorry sis, but they apparently need a huntress who's good with explosives. But don't fret; big sis Jenna is only more than happy to take care of you. Isn't that right, Jenna~?"

"It is." Jenna winked, capturing Joan's lips with her own. Her fingers slipped inside Joan with little resistance, and Joan moaned into their steamy kiss.

Jenna began to thrust her fingers and the slender digits pumped in and out of her wet sex. Joan could do little but moan at the sensation, her body craving more of this sin. It was so wrong; they were risking being disowned and banished from the house for doing this.

But she didn't care.

Joan absolutely loved being intimate with her sisters, even if doing so meant it was a filthy sin.

Her tongue fought against Jenna's in an attempt to explore her older sister's mouth despite being fingered, her cute moans tipping the tide into her favor. Jenna allowed Joan's tongue to enter, and both fleshy muscles swirled around each other.

Jenna's trademark shit-eating grin appeared while they were kissing, and she began to spread her fingers apart while they were deep inside the cute blonde. The simple act of stretching her sex made Joan practically scream with ecstasy.

Jenna removed her mouth from Joan's (who let out a needy whine) and began to suckle on one of her small breasts to stimulate her further. Joan arched her back, hips moving in sync with her sister's fingers.

The sensation going through her body was electric, and her exhaustion was creeping up on her as she tried feverishly to keep going. She wanted this to last forever; the feel of her sister's tongue swirling around her sensitive nipples, the way her fingers slid in and out of her effortlessly, the hungry lustful look in Jade's eyes as she watched them…

Each little flick of Jenna's tongue provided a small bolt of pleasure that was intensified by her fingers pumping in and out of her sex, and her third and final release of the day was drawn out and violent.

Her inner walls clenched down, trapping her sister's fingers inside her, and she screamed happily as she came. Her hips jerked up and her body shook, the blonde temporarily blacking out during her third orgasm.

Jenna removed her fingers slowly, licking Joan's love nectar from them. "My, my…aren't you one lucky girl, having three of your loving sisters bed you in one day."

Joan gasped for breath, struggling to stay conscious. She felt so warm and satisfied, and she touched her sex with a shaking hand. "Oh gods…I love you. I love all of you."

She meant every word. She really loved all of her sisters, just as much as they loved her.

Jenna and Jade both leaned down to kiss her soft lips, running their hands through her hair. "We love you, Joan."

Joan returned their kisses happily, letting out a tired yawn. Having sex with three of her sisters in quick succession did wear her out physically, and right now she wanted nothing more than a long nap.

"I think I'm gonna sleep for awhile," she murmured tiredly, pulling her blanket over her. "You guys wore me out."

"Hey, no problem sis. Get some rest." Jenna gave her head a kiss as did Jade, and Joan let out a happy purr before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Jade closed the door to Joan's room as quietly as she could, trying not to wake up her tired sister, and she was immediately smacked on the butt by her twin.

"Jenna! What the hell!?" she hissed quietly.

"Please, like you're not enjoying it," Jenna whispered back, feeling her twin's curves. "You love it, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Fuck you," Jade growled, struggling to break free of her perverted twin. "You're the real sinner out of all of us."

"And how would you know that?" Jenna smirked.

"I've seen your browser history. 'How to fuck my twin'? Really? And I thought Janette and Jane were bad." Jade rolled her eyes. How she put up with Jenna's shit for as long as she had, she didn't know.

"Fuck, I forgot to use incognito mode."

"Forgot? I'm pretty sure you don't even know what it is."

Yep, Jade was going to kill her eventually, or fuck her brains out and make her shut up for once.

"Aw, it looks like you're struggling between beating me to death and fucking me senseless," Jenna said teasingly. She leaned to nibble on Jade's neck, the brash twin's breath hitching. "Oh, you like that, I see."

"S-sis…" Jade moaned quietly as Jenna continued, not biting hard enough to cause any actual pain.

Jenna ran a hand over her plump breasts, squeezing them. "You want this too, don't you? You don't have to hide it from me, you know~."

Jade wanted to glare at her, but her breasts were sensitive, and she stiffened as a finger caressed one of her nipples. Instead, she nodded, her gaze becoming clouded with desire, and she could feel the heat building between her legs.

"You know, you're lucky," Jenna whispered with a smirk, unbuttoning her dark jeans and sliding them down off her hips to perform a little striptease. "I was originally going to use this on Joan. But…I think hearing you moan from it will be even better."

Jade's eyes followed, and they widened at the large sex toy connected to her twin's panties. "Where…?"

"Bought it using Julia's credit card information."

"…why am I not surprised?"

"Hush now." Jenna smirked and rubbed the tip of the strap-on between Jade's legs. "Otherwise, you won't get the best fuck of your life."

"Is that a challenge?" Jade pulled her in for a steamy kiss, moaning while the toy pressed against her body. It was becoming uncomfortably warm in her tight jeans, and she squirmed. "Fucking hell…just undress me already."

"In the middle of the hallway for everyone to see?" Jenna asked with a smirk. "I didn't think you'd be willing to put on a show for everyone."

"Then bedroom, now," Jade ordered with a lustful growl.

Jenna forced her into their room with a hard shove. Jade fell onto their bed and Jenna pounced on her, the two sharing a frenzied kiss. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, feeling every curve.

Jenna's hands worked to remove her twin's jeans, breaking their kiss to tease the strap-on against her wet entrance through her panties. Jade moaned, feeling herself become wet with arousal, and she looked at her sister longingly. "Fuck Jenna, stop teasing and just fuck me already."

Jenna chuckled, pulling the dark blue fabric away swiftly. "Impatient. I like it."

She captured Jade's lips with her own and slid it inside her. Jade moaned into their kiss, trying to get used to the sudden penetration. When she felt like it was okay for her to move, Jenna started to thrust, holding onto her hips for stability. "J-jenna~!"

"By the gods, you're so damn tight," Jenna groaned out. "Are you sure you don't masturbate?"

If Jade weren't in so much pleasure, she probably would've glared. This wasn't a lust-filled fuck like the one she had with her first girlfriend back in Beacon. Their bodies were in perfect sync with each other, creating a sinful symphony that rang like the gentlest bird call in her ears. Their harmony was punctuated by the lewd sounds coming from Jade's dripping entrance and the soft moans both of them made into each other's mouths.

The sound of their flesh meeting was far too much for Jade to bear, and she raked her nails down her twin's back. She was already aroused from watching Jenna and Janette double-team Joan, and she let out a throaty moan as the toy reached into the deepest parts of her body.

She wrapped her pale thighs around her twin's waist, keeping her in place as Jenna hit that perfect spot again and again. Her sister was pleasuring her in all the right ways. It was so sinful, and yet she loved it.

Jade's legs trembled, and she came with a loud scream of ecstasy. Her juices covered the sex toy, and Jenna slowly removed it from her sex. Jade panted for breath, pulling her twin in for a tender kiss. "Fucking hell…you're good."

"It helps that you were already wet from earlier." Jenna winked, nibbling on her lip to tease. She pulled her panties off and laid on top of her, kissing her. "You're welcome by the way."

Jade smacked her butt in response, bringing out a lusty purr from her twin. "You're shameless."

"You love me."

"Maybe. Or maybe I just want Joan."

"You were never a good liar, Jade. Don't worry; I can set aside time for you too~."

"I'm not objecting to that in the slightest." Jade kissed her and pressed her body against hers. "Now, don't move."

 _ **A/N: Just the finale. That's it. Honestly, I had the finale fucking completed before this sinful filth. I don't think you know just how glad I am that it's nearly done. I won't have to worry about it, and that should free up more space in my schedule.**_

 _ **Fun fact: I wrote this while blasting Orion by Metallica and Raining Blood by Slayer XD.**_


	6. Chapter 6 (Finale)

_**A/N: Well, here's chapter six. The finale of this incestual filth. Fun fact: I had the fucking finale done before the previous chapter. WTF kind of sense does that make? XD**_

 **Their Sin**

 _Summary: They couldn't help it. They were attracted to her, in the most sinful of ways, and Joan wasn't sure how exactly to handle their sin. "Wait, ALL of you love me?"_

 ***Chapter 6***

Joan gave Jane a soft kiss, running a hand through her sister's hair. "Thank you, big sister~. I owe you one for that."

Her sister (who was the forgemaster of them all) had just made her a new sword and shield. A gift to congratulate her in successfully being the harem queen of the Arc family.

Leaning against her legs blowing a bubble from her bubblegum was Jenna, and she looked up at her little sister with a satisfied grin. She had recently been on the receiving end of Joan's tongue only thirty minutes prior, and she crawled up to tug on her hand. "Oh Harem Queen, permission to mess with dear harem member Jade?"

Joan rolled her eyes, giggling. "Yes, Jenna. Go ahead and fuck Jade's brains out. I'm sure she could use it after coming back from fighting Grimm."

Her incestual harem of debauchery had made significant leaps and bounds. She was no longer shy with her affections with her amorous older sisters; instead, she made sure that enough time was set aside for all of them, and though it was tiring, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Not even after their mother found out.

Juniper was horrified and sickened by their behavior, and the ensuing argument turned into a nasty brawl that quite literally leveled the house. Their father wasn't pleased with them either, and once the swordfight between their mother and Jade (who was the one to leap to Joan's defense first) ended, all of the Arc girls had been disowned.

They didn't seem to care too much, since they still had Joan.

Janette and Jade pooled out their money they had earned as huntresses to buy a new home, far away from their now estranged parents.

For the first night away from it all, Joan had cried for an hour. All she wanted to do was make her sisters happy, not cause a split from her family.

Jade and Jan were the ones who cuddled with her throughout the night while Jenna secured the perimeter with the largest fucking cannon she could find to ward off any Grimm.

Well, it worked for a little while, until it inevitably jammed from overuse and Jane didn't feel like repairing yet another one of Jenna's purchases.

Jenna purred and slunk off to go find her brash twin, and Joan relaxed in her chair (or throne, as Janette and Jan had taken to calling it) with a contented sigh. "Ahh…"

Peace and quiet wasn't something Joan had an abundance of since her sisters confessed their love to her. But she still enjoyed the brief moments she had to herself. Being the ultimate harem queen was quite exhausting.

She slunk down in the Harem Throne and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep when Janette came in to tell her dinner.

"Oh, mistress, dinner is ready~," Janette sang.

Joan smirked in her sleep, trying to fool her sister. Janette strutted over to her and cupped her cheek, kissing her neck. "Wake up~."

Joan squirmed, trying not to moan, and she refused to open her eyes.

"I said, _up_ ," Janette replied firmly. Her hand gently rubbed between Joan's legs, and the incestual harem queen finally gave in, blinking her eyes open with a whine of protest.

"Meh, you're so unfair," she complained, pouting cutely.

Janette smiled and gave her a loving kiss. "All if fair when it comes to love, dear. Now hurry up; you know how Jeanne and Julia are when you're late."

Joan gave in, kissing back with just as much love and getting up. "Alright, I'll be there. Promise."

Janette went on ahead of her, and Joan stretched her arms above her head.

It was difficult, being in love with her sisters. However, she wouldn't trade it for anything. This was their life now.

This was their sin, and she loved it.

 _ **A/N: And that's the end of this sinful filth. Honestly, it feels good to have this fic fucking finished. I don't have to worry about it now, and it clears up my schedule a little more :D**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**_

 _ **Discord: C. Strife #5371**_


End file.
